Fatale (Earth-616)
| Identity = Secret | Affiliation = (partner of Abyss and Reaper), formerly , Havok's , ally of the Dark Beast | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly unlocated A.I.M. base, USA; Brimstone Dimension; Mutant Town, New York City | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = (No visible irises or pupils), formerly GreenCategory:Green EyesCategory:No visible Irises or Pupils | Hair = | Hair2 = Blue/purple (Variable) Category:Purple HairCategory:Blue HairCategory:Variable Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Pink | UnusualSkinColour2 = , formerly brown (possibly unmutated skin), greenCategory:Green SkinCategory:Brown Skin | UnusualFeatures = Lightning bolt-shaped mark or scar around her left eye (pink, formerly yellow) | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Terrorist, formerly assassin, spy | Education = Unknown | Origin = Depowered mutant modified by Dark Beast; Repowered by Terrigenesis; Depowered back by Terrance Hoffman | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Scott Lobdell; Brandon Peterson; John Francis Moore; Jeff Matsuda | First = Uncanny X-Men #299 | First2 = | HistoryText = Origin Little is known about the childhood and youth of Fatale' and how she came to be Dark Beast's most trusted servant. It is possible that Dark Beast created her himself. Servant of Dark Beast When Dark Beast became interested in the X-Man Bishop, he placed Fatale undercover as a waitress in Harry's Hideaway, a bar the X-Men often visited. Fatale somehow scanned Bishop's mind to find his ideal woman and changed her appearance to match this image. She took the name Pamela Greenwood, but she failed to get any closer to Bishop. Bishop noticed something familiar about Pamela, but never pursued his interest in her. Several months later, as Havok was losing control of his powers, Dark Beast ordered Fatale to kidnap Havok so that he could brainwash him. Fatale was also working against [[Scarlett McKenzie (Earth-616)|'Scarlett McKenzie']], a woman Havok had known and loved, but who had allegedly died years before. Intrigued by Scarlett's reappearance, Havok left his team X-Factor to investigate, but was captured by Fatale. X-Factor and their ally Yukio defeated Fatale and freed Havok. A second attempt was made by Dark Beast, using Random, succeeded, and Fatale brought Havok to Dark Beast. Dark Descendants After his visit to the Age of Apocalypse, Bishop began having nightmares. He felt that Pamela Greenwood was somehow connected and went to her apartment to question her. Pamela revealed herself as Fatale and fought Bishop, but Dark Beast, monitoring the fight, called her off when Beast entered the fight. Seeing a new opportunity to infiltrate the X-Men, Dark Beast kidnapped Beast and took his place. When Onslaught attacked the X-Men, Dark Beast revealed himself and offered his services to Onslaught. Dark Beast, Random, Fatale and a brainwashed Havok formed the Dark Descendants and fought X-Factor, but were defeated. Havok and Random escaped, but Dark Beast and Fatale were sent to prison. Fatale was later present among the many mercenaries trying to kill the ninja assassin Elektra. Havok's Brotherhood Havok became aware that Dark Beast's experiments might still be ongoing. Allying himself with the telepath/teleporter Ever, he formed his own Brotherhood and freed Fatale and Dark Beast from prison, telling them that he chose Fatale over Ever and that he wanted both of them to join his Brotherhood. Both agreed, but Havok disbanded the group several weeks later when he discovered Dark Beast's hidden lab. Fatale sided with Dark Beast, but was defeated by Havok. M-Day Fatale was depowered during M-Day. Coming to believe that the United States government was responsible for M-Day, she joined other former mutants in the terrorist X-Cell, using blades and guns along her fighting skills in replacement of her powers. After Blob attempted to steal food from Multiple Man and Rictor, resulting in a fight between Rictor and Blob, she was forced to step in and attack Multiple Man, cutting one of his dupes with a poison-tipped blade. side effect]] Fleeing with Blob in a stolen car, the two were stopped by a manhole cover left open by Strong Guy and Wolfsbane, and Fatale was thrown from the car. The two groups fight again before retreating. taking Fatale and Reaper with him to the Brimstone Dimension]] She was later repowered by the Terrigen Mist, and participated to the brawl with X-Factor and a army of Madrox dupes. When the repowering effects were starting to wear off and their powers became unstable (Elijah Cross had exploded seconds before), she was sucked into the Brimstone Dimension, along with Reaper, by Abyss, who wanted to stop them exploding and hoped that the Brimstone dimension could stabilize or drain their powers. The status of their powers and their whereabouts afterward were unknown to Madrox and Valerie Cooper. Frozen and returned Abyss turned out to be right about the Brimstone dimension's capabilities - time had completely frozen around both Fatale and Reaper, preventing them from exploding. A.I.M. scientist Terrance Hoffman managed to drag them out using some machin and captured them, draining their energies from them and leaving them powerless. When Serval Industries X-Factor came to the A.I.M. base to free the mutants (not knowing their identities), Hoffman was about to vivisect her to drain their powers and power himself. Fatale eventually fled and made an attempt to find Abyss and Reaper. Polaris found and freed Fatale and, once the battle was over, she encouraged Reaper and repelled Lorna when her teammate was trying to achieve Hoffman while he was knocked out. As he was denied the opportunity by Quicksilver, this led to an attempt to fight with the speedster, not over Hoffman's life, but about Pietro's involvement in the former prisoners' current fate. Fatale promised to Polaris and X-Factor that she, Abyss and Reaper would never forgive Quicksilver for having used the mists on them. She came to the first press conference of X-Factor and publicly announced Quicksilver's crimes involving the Terrigen mists, the disastrous repoweration of some mutants (including the death of some) and him blaming it on Skrulls. As Polaris alerted security and had them take Fatale out, Pietro held them back, admitting his crimes in front of the media. | Powers = Fatale was a mutant, later depowered on M-Day, repowered by the Terrigen Mist, but her powers were drained by Terrance Hoffman, and she is currently powerless. After her Terrigenesis, along her former powers return, she acquired a new power: *'Healing factor:' She was able to heal a broken arm in about minutes after her repoweration. }} | Abilities = Fatale is a skilled martial artist and often uses a poisonous blade or advanced firearms. Yukio identified Fatale's fighting style as Ghost Tiger Style. Fatale is also a skilled forger. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Fatale wears an armored uniform. | Transportation = | Weapons = Fatale's gauntlets have retractable poison-tipped blades, laser- and plasma-blasters, conventional guns. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * - , , , , , - * - * * * - * }} Category:Photokinesis Category:Illusionists Category:Invisibility Category:Teleporters Category:Regeneration Category:Dark Beast Experiment Category:Depowered Mutants Category:M-Day Depowered Category:Rems Category:Terrigenesis Category:Depowered Mutants Terrigenesis-Repowered Category:Depowered Terrigenesis-Mutates